


What´s left to dream of

by somali77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clubbing, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Oikawa was the great king.Hinata is space trash, only seconds away from impact.





	What´s left to dream of

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wovon Sollen Wir Träumen?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993363) by [somali77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77). 



> „We´re floating through city nightlife  
> passing thorugh stranger´s hands, never satisfied“  
> -Frida Gold
> 
> (What if you end up not achieving any life goals you´ve had when you were in highschool?)

~

They know each other.  
Kind of.  
They´ve seen each other before.  
If he´s remembering correctly, Kageyama´s known him better, and this name alone feels like a knife to the gut.  
Oikawa was the great king. 

Dancing, he whips his hair around now, sending sparks of glitter flying everywhere. He´s laughing in shimmering lights. His body is rhythm. A beat with it´s own force of gravity. 

Hinata is space trash, only seconds away from impact. 

~

As their eyes meet, it´s like a flash of lightning. They know each other, somehow, but there are so many stories between them. So many different people. So many unlikely coincidences.  
So many broken dreams.  
Last time they met they were both still standing on the court in some gym at a volleyball game.  
It feels like something out of a different life where he´s been only yesterday, when in truth it´s almost been ten years now. 

Hinata chokes up. 

When Oikawa smiles and winks at him, he´s up in the clouds in an instant.

It feels so damn great to fly again. 

~

There´s a blaze of desire underneath their skin. They´re smothering flames with bare hands in the best way possible. Wide fingers, open mouths. 

Oikawa is so much more pure and tender than he imagined, even while he gets down and dirty. There is so much unused love bottled up inside of him, so much he wants to give and no one left to keep it for. 

Hinata sees-smells-tastes colors, he´s a little dizzy from the stuff he´s swallowed along with his cocktail, but he´s still trying his best to make his small body big again one more time, gigantic, so that they both can be safe for this moment, covered up from the world and it´s bitter mornings. 

There´s nothing else left anymore.

~

Morning comes with pale blue infinity.  
You could get lost in it. 

Hinata still can´t believe they´re sharing a hotel room after all. 

But Oikawa still is beautiful. There are a few fine lines around the corners of his mouth, his eyes seem a bit vacant and lost, but he´s still holding his head up high like before.  
When he looks at him, Hinata still sees a great king. 

He doesn´t dare to ask what happened, because that means they´d be talking about things and he feels like he isn´t ready. It´s still too soon. He´s not sure he´ll ever be ready to talk about it.  
Oikawa touches his face, cups his cheek and presses lips to his forehead. His eyes are homeless and full of heartbreaking affection. 

„Little Giant“, he whispers, and Hinata wraps both arms around him, holding on tight. 

He doesn´t want to leave anymore. 

~


End file.
